The Tail of the Van Alens
by The Vampiress-1918
Summary: Two vampires are connect through the death of one close to each. Their lives together after the death of the one each loved. Other mythical creatures involved... Same as the other one but my friend cant write with me cuz she went to college
1. Introduction to Characters

**The Tales of the Van Alens**

**Summary: **Two vampires are connect through the death of one close to each. Their lives together after the death of the one each loved. Other mythical creatures involved

**Rating: **T

**WARNING:** Some things are taken from both the Twilight and Blue Blood Series.

**Disclaimer:** Oh yea I don't have to do a disclaimer because besides the things you recognize from the Twilight and Blue Blood series its all mine!

**Introduction to the Characters**

**Noah Allen McCarty**

**Born: **1723

**Place of Birth: **London, England

**Age at Bite: **19

**Place of Bite: **New York City, New York

**Description: **_Hair Color: _Blond

_Eye Color: _Before Vampire: Green; Vampire: Purplish-Hazel

_Height:_ 6'2

_Body Type:_ Muscular

_Distinctive Features:_ Pale white flawless skin, amazing smile, and undeniably and unbelievably gorgeous.

**Story: **Noah McCarty was a boy born in London, England with a passion for travel. He wanted to be like his Uncle Joel, to sail the earth and see all of these beautiful places. He got his wish at the age of 18 when his uncle asked him to accompany him on his voyage to New York City. They were going to stay in the city for about a year, and everything was amazing, just as he imagined. But the night his story really begins is December 1, 1742, he is taking a shortcut home from his job at the grocery after a long day of bringing bags back and forth to others homes. A tall, dark figure came forth out of the darkness towards him, he called out to him by name and Noah found he couldn't move. The figure lurked closer until he was standing in front of his frozen prey. Noah looked into the red eyes of the handsome yet frightening hunter. The man leaned forward and bit into his meal. The last thing Noah remembered before the blackness took him was a wolf howling in the distance. When he awoke three days later he was still in the alleyway. Everything was so much clearer and he realized what he had become, the hunter. He got up and as fast as a lightning he ran. For hours he continued to run, thirst burning in his throat, until he couldn't stand it anymore and he killed the closest thing to him, a large stag. Once he finished his meal he looked around. He was in a secluded area and he could smell nothing but wild life for miles, so he stayed there, repulsed by what he had become, trying to commit suicide multiple times. When he finally realized he was indestructible he made it his goal to be able to be around humans as comfortably as possible. After a few years he traveled back to New York searching for companionship, someone like him. There he meet The Committee, rich, powerful, and very old vampires whom ruled the city, they persuaded him to join them. They gave him a job, one he loved as he could travel the world, in search of finding humans who would have potential vampire powers. Fifty-eight years later he was back in London, where he saw a girl who he knew would be pleasing to The Committee. She was the perfect con-artist, she could look at a person and, with a few alterations to he appearance, could look and act just like that person. When he spoke to The Elders of The Committee they were very pleased and gave him permission to single out Lydia Van Alen.

**Powers:** To sense powers & potential powers.

**Lydia Catherine Van Alen**

**Born:** July 19, 1791

**Place of Birth:** Bath, England

**Age at Bite:** 18

**Place of Bite:** London, England

**Description: **_Hair Color: _Blond

_Eye Color: _Before Vampire: Teal; Vampire: Purplish-Hazel

_Height:_ 5'9

_Body Type:_ Thin & Curvaceous

_Distinctive Features:_ Pale white flawless skin, amazing smile, sparkling personality, and undeniably and unbelievably gorgeous.

**Story: **Lydia was born in Bath. At a young age she found that she had the talent of impersonating others. It came naturally, she would look at someone and with a few changes to her appearance she could look and act just like them. She was a rather mischievous girl and at the age of 15 she left home and went to London. There she became what could be called an identity thief. Everything was rather great until the night of April 9, 1808. She was walking through the streets of London, searching for her next identity when she was ruffly pulled into a building. In the pitch black she heard a beautiful male voice whisper "They have chosen you." Before she felt a terrible pain in her neck. 3 days later she woke up in the woods with a gorgeous man next to her. He told her of what she now was, what he had done to her, and why The Committee choose her. She never thought her little talent would lead her to such a faith. He introduced himself as Noah McCarty, he taught her their ways and helped her master her powers. They became like brother and sister, she was his Liddy Kitty and he was her Noa-No. She became a part-time Committee member. She and Noah would travel and go on Committee missions together on-and-off for decades. The last time she saw him was when The Committee gave him the mission of finding and killing the youngest member of the Austen Witch Clan. The made plans to meet up in Venice, Italy after his mission was over. She decided to go relax in the Bahamas for a few months and was dieing to meet her brother again until the faithful day of November 21, 1918. She was lounging on a beach in the Bahamas when a voice popped in her head, now that was fairly normal as she can read minds but this voice she could talk back to.

**Powers: **Shape-Shifting & the Power to Steal and Retain others powers.

**Elizabeth Nicole Austen**

**Born:** September 17, 1901

**Place of Birth:** Boston

**Age at Bite:** 17

**Place of Bite: **Boston

**Description: **_Hair Color: _Blond

_Eye Color: _Before Vampire: Blue; Vampire: Purplish-Hazel

_Height:_ 5'4

_Body Type:_ Thin & Slightly Curvaceous

_Distinctive Features:_ Pale white flawless skin, amazing smile, and undeniably and unbelievably gorgeous.

**Story:**At the age of 14 Elizabeth Austen was told of a curse on her family, the curse of reincarnation, doomed to roam the earth in different forms for all eternity. She was told how 4 Austen Witches, yea you read right witches, would be on earth at all times. Her Great-Grandmother would give birth to her Grandmother, her Grandmother would give birth to her Mother and her Mother would give birth to her. Now that doesn't sound too weird right until she found out that her Great-Grandmother would "die" and within a month she would become pregnant, with her Great-Grandmother, yea I know weird right? She then began to have visions of the past, and the next 2 years were a blur of headaches and dizziness as the memories of all of her past lives, since the beginning of time, came flowing back to her. At the age of 16 her memories were complete, she a witch. Time past by and when it was two months before her 17th birthday she is on the way home from the bakery, her arms loaded with bags, she trips and she closes her eyes, waiting for impact, but it never comes. Two strong, cold arms had caught her from falling. He helps her pick up her fallen bags and introduces himself as Noah McCarty, he is a truly gorgeous man. He offers to help her with her bags and walk her home. She smiles and agrees, already half in love with him. Over the next few months their relationship grows at a rapid pace. Both of them falling faster than expected. Yet through all the happiness the guilt that he doesn't know what he is falling for is eating Elizabeth alive. So she plans to reveal herself to him on her 17th birthday, little does she know he has something to tell her as well. On that September night they each find out that their love is their mortal enemy. He reveals that he was sent by The Committee to kill her, to end the Austen Line. They meet in secret for the next month hoping to come up with a solution to their problem. They procrastinate too scared to leave the other until it is too late and The Committee hears of what they are doing and send assassins to kill them. And so with little time and no other choice he bites her. He runs with her changing body for 3 days and when she awakes he gives her his mother's ring and asks her to marry him when this is all over. They keep running and a little under a month later they are found, at the last second Noah makes Elizabeth hide and faces The Committee alone, and with his last unneeded breath he says an enchantment that links the minds of his lover and his sister, knowing that Lydia will protect Elizabeth.

**Powers:** Witch Powers, Shield, Visions, & Mind Reading.

(A/N: this is mine and TAFKA James' -gurl7492's story we wrote in october in 2008.. So no im not talking the story but i will be finishing it cuz my friend is off to college and will not be able to finish it with me)


	2. The Voice

**The Tales of the Van Alens**

**Summary: **Two vampires are connect through the death of one close to each. Their lives together after the death of the one each loved. Other mythical creatures involved

**Rating: **T

**WARNING:** Some things are taken from both the Twilight and Blue Blood Series.

**Disclaimer:** Oh yea I don't have to do a disclaimer because besides the things you recognize from the Twilight and Blue Blood series its all mine!

**November 21, 1918**

**Bahamian Beach**

**Lydia's POV**

It was a cool autumn day. The sun was shinning bright above me as I lounged on a beach in the Bahamas. Oh, I haven't introduced myself have I? Well, my name is Lydia Van Alen, and I am a vampire. I know what your thinking, Vampire? Then how can you be in the sunlight? Well **that **is a stereotype and I am offended! But, Vampires don't melt in the sun or anything as absurd as that! You see there are tons of Vampire folklore that is complete and utterly ridiculous! Like us having to sleep in coffins, or us having red eyes, or turning into bats,... well that I can do... but that's only because one of my powers is shape-shifting. You see I can turn myself into anything or anybody I desire. But back to the legends. See we can sleep, we don't **have to** sleep but we can if we so desire, and most of us do because the longer we go without sleep, the more we look dead and decaying! I know ghastly isn't it, frightening even, but if we do sleep, just a few hours a week, we are the most gorgeous beings to you humans. We also don't have red eyes, how would we lure our prey to us if we had blood red eyes? Our eye color depends on our diet, if you drink human blood your eyes are a purplish color, if you drink animal blood your eyes would be hazel, but for me, I drink a health mix of both so my eyes are a purplish-hazel color. Now as I have mentioned we do drink blood, it is a messy ordeal, but we can and do eat human food as well, we prefer rare meat though and...

_'No!, this cannot be happening!' _A female's voice rang through my head.

_'Huh? I wonder whats happening to her...' _Oh there goes one of my other powers, or should I say one of the other powers I stole from someone. You see I can steal, well its more like borrowing really, but I retain that power and have it forever, but they keep their power as well. I don't take it from them that would be rude!

**A/N:** The conversation will be going on in 3rd person now, but still in Lydia's POV... just thought you'd like to know...

_'What?... What was that?!?!?'_ The female voice rang again through Lydia's head.

_'Poor girl, I hope she's alright.'_ Lydia thought, Looking around her to see if she could see the owner of these thoughts.

_'Who said that?!? What is going on?!? Leave me alone! Get out of my head!'_ The Voice rang again, as if she could hear Lydia.

_'What __**is**__ that girl going on about?' _Lydia thought, beginning to get confused.

_'You! The one who keeps __**thinking**__ in __**my**__ head'_ Lydia sat straight up looking desperately around trying to find the girl, Her frightened voice had turned rather rude in Lydia's opinion.

_'You... You can hear me?' _She thought, seeing if the Voice could hear her.

_'Yes, I can hear you! How the hell are you in my head?!?'_ Oh my Lord! Well this was new for her.

_'__**Me?!?**__ How the bloody hell can __**you**__ hear __**me**__?!?'_ She thought back to the Voice.

_'Well I don... Oh NO! They've caught my scent I need to run!...'_ The Voice went from rude to frightened again

_'Um, who has caught your scent dear?'_ Lydia asked in thought, being polite as possible of course, trying to sooth the poor girl.

_'The monsters who just killed the love of my life.'_ Lydia could think of nothing to think, so, obviously, thought the first thing that popped into her head.

_'You should run then.'_

_'What on earth do you think I'm doing?!'_ The Voice was being rude again.

_'No need to be rude... Um, what did you say your name was again?'_ Lydia couldn't take it anymore she had to correct the Voice on its rudeness.

_'I didn't. Now __**get out of my head!!**__'_ But alas she didn't listen to her.

_'I don't think I can do that now deary, and my name is Lydia Van Alen, now whats yours?'_ Lydia had decided to try the polite route again.

_'Elizabeth Nicole'_ Ah, finally she was getting somewhere. A vision of blurred trees shot through her head as if Lydia was doing the running herself.

_'Oh, I see that you are in the woods.'_ Elizabeth ignored Lydia's attempt at small talk, but Lydia decided to try again.

_'Those trees look very... North American... I like the North, though I prefer Europe to America...'_ And would you believe the nerve of this Elizabeth person? She cut Lydia off in the middle of a thought?!

_'Is this normal for you?'_

_'What? The ranting or the 'thought conversations', because if you mean ranting then yes I...'_ but Elizabeth had cut her off again.

_'No, the 'thought conversations' as you put it.'_

_'Well no. But I am use to having others thoughts in my head as I can read minds, yet I'm not use to being able to 'think' back to them.'_

_'...How can you read minds?'_ Elizabeth asked.

_'Oh,... that,... well, you see, the thing is...'_ Apparently Elizabeth likes cutting off people.

_'Could you just __**tell**__ me already?!?'_ Elizabeth sounded irritated.

_'Fine no need to be pushy,... I'm a vampire'_ After Lydia revealed to Elizabeth what she was it was as if a door was shut in Lydia's face, the door to Elizabeth's mind. And a faint whisper came through the door, like a ghost of a thought...

_'Than it is too dangerous for you to be in my mind...'_

_'Well __**that **__was rude!!' _Lydia was officially annoyed, but very curious..

_'Now why would it be dangerous for me to be in your mind deary? What are you? A werewolf? That would explain the rudeness and I would be repulsed if you were. A werewolf in my mind, how ghastly! But no,.. A witch perhaps? Again no the only witches in North America are the Austen's an assassin was sent to kill the last of they're line. A mortal then? But that would be silly a mortal couldn't shut me out of their mind. An Elf maybe? Oh dear Lizzie you must give me a hint. A zombie, but a zombie can't love, or run for that matter. A vampire like me? That would be a logical explanation for how fast you run, but why would you shut me out of your mind if you were a vampire Lizzie? Oh, Are you a ninja?! I've always wanted to know a ninja! My brother claims at time to be one,... but I'm almost sure he is lying. A pirate?!? OH! I loved the days when the pirates ruled the seas! I had a mortal lover at that time you know,... Captain Jack Sparrow, oh what a man!!!! But if my Jack can't be alive than YOU CAN'T BE A PIRATE!! So sorry Lizzie, lost my temper there for a moment, do forgive me. Now where was I? Oh, a giant! But you were running too fast and to close to the ground to be a giant. A dwarf! yes that's... no dwarves cant run that fast.... well maybe a...'_

**Running through the woods in North America.**

**Elizabeth's POV**

_'I wonder if she can still hear me. Lydia?'_ But Lydia continued to rant. I tried a few more times and when I was sure that Lydia couldn't hear me and wasn't just ignoring me I let myself 'think' again _'Good it worked'_ and I continued to run.

The sun was beginning to set and I haven't slept in days. And this Lydia girl **wouldn't be quiet!!** She kept going on and on about what I could be, then getting off topic, asking for me to forgive her, getting back on topic, just to go off it again. It gets annoying after awhile, especially now that she is repeated herself for the fifth time. She has also told me of assassins coming after me but I knew of that already. I looked down and noticed that I was starting to look as if I was decaying. I needed to sleep and have a meal. So I ran, searching for a place to sleep or an animal to drain. After draining a mountain lion I stumbled upon his den.

_'Perfect if they pass they'll smell the mountain lion, not me!'_ I happily laid down on the dirt and closed my eyes drifting into a frightful dream...

Review!


	3. The Dream

**The Tales of the Van Alens**

**Summary: **Two vampires are connect through the death of one close to each. Their lives together after the death of the one each loved. Other mythical creatures involved

**Rating: **T

**WARNING:** Some things are taken from both the Twilight and Blue Blood Series.

**Disclaimer:** Oh yea I don't have to do a disclaimer because besides the things you recognize from the Twilight and Blue Blood series its all mine!

**Elizabeth's Dream**

**November 20, 1918**

**Elizabeth's POV**

_"I don't think I can take much more of this Noah." I said to him looking him in the eyes._

_"What do you mean love?" He asked concerned._

_"Not knowing if we'll be alive tomorrow, afraid to sleep for fear of them finding us. I'm starting to believe that this will never be over with. That we will never start our lives together." I looked at him with helpless eyes, if I could, I'd be crying._

_"My love, I want to give you something. A promise to you that I'll never truly leave you." Noah pulled me over to a rock. He sat me down and got on one knee. He dug in his pocket and pulled out a ring. "Lizzie, if we get out of this alive, will you marry me?"_

_"Noah, I-I- yes!" I said happiness showing on my face for the first time since I awoke a vampire. He smiled and slipped the ring on my finger, he leaned forward and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips that left me wanting more. Yet our peace and happiness was short-lived as we caught the scent of the ones hunting us. He grabbed my hand and we began to run. We got no sleep again that night. It was around noon the next day when they caught us. Noah knew mere seconds before they attacked that this would be our end. He dragged me into a hallowed out tree, there he turned to me, despair in his eyes, and spoke the words that tore my heart in two. _

_"Lizzie, this is where we part."_

_"What?" I asked trying to understand._

_"I must meet them alone. I can't stand even the thought that they might hurt you in my presence. Hide for me Lizzie, hold me in you heart for all eternity. But, we shall never meet again, for my life will end in a few moments."_

_"No, Noah please, no." I begged never wanting to see him go._

_"You'll be okay I'm sure of it, but remember my Lizzie, it is never wrong to love, and if you find someone who can love you like I do, than, don't be afraid to love. You never know what this life will throw at you." He kissed me one last time, a kiss of passion, need, love, and a kiss that dripped farewell. "I love you Elizabeth Nicole McCarty and I always will."_

_"I love you too Noah." I said dry sobbing. _

_"Now hide, for me." _

_"Yes." He smiled at me and left to face the assassins._

**Lydia's POV**

When I finally gave up on trying to get Lizzie to talk to me, I sat back on my towel prepared to take a nap when I felt the door to her thoughts go ajar. I can't help that I'm a curious person so I peeked. What I saw disturbed me.

_A blond-haired man was walking out of what appeared to be a tree. I, or I think it was Lizzie but since I was see it through her eyes I'll call it me, crawled over to the opening of it and peeked out. There he stood surrounded by people in forest green cloaks, They were speaking to him._

_"Why did you do it?" The tallest of the cloaked figures asked._

_"I fell in love with her, I couldn't kill her." The blond-haired man replied._

_"Pff, Love? You can't have fallen in love with her, she is vermin in our eyes or have you not been taught that boy?" The tall one replied_

_"She is not vermin to me Xavier, I have changed her." The Blond boy replied._

_"Then you have made an abomination!!!" One of the other green-cloaks yelled outraged._

_"She is __**not**__ an abomination Wilson! If you wish to know I fell in love with her before I knew what she was, but when I found out I couldn't deny my feelings they were still there, she was meant to be my mate." The Blond Boy confessed_

_"Your mate?" Another green-cloak snorted "You can only __**mate**__ with your own species boyo." He had an Irish accent._

_"Enough with all this small talk! We were given orders by The Elders to kill you and your little abomination! SO where is she?" The one called Xavier asked_

_"She is dead." The Blond Boy said sadly._

_"Dead? How?" The one called Wilson asked._

_"I killed her, I couldn't have her die at the hands of you monsters, I did it as painless as possible. Unlike you who would have got joy out of torturing her." The Blond Boy replied, devastation and disgust in his voice._

_"Well, it appears that all of our fun will be had through you then." Xavier said evilly stalking forward until he had reached the Blond Boy. I looked away, or Elizabeth looked away, but oh this is getting confusing. But I could still hear his screams of pain and agony, the laughter of the green-cloaks, and the quiet dry-sobs of Elizabeth. The screams suddenly stopped as a thunderous crack broke through the air. The last thing that I saw was her looking down at her hands a ring was sitting on her finger._

Lizzie's scream threw me out of her mind and back into my own. That ring looked very familiar.

Review please!


	4. The Opening

**The Tales of the Van Alens**

**Summary: **Two vampires are connect through the death of one close to each. Their lives together after the death of the one each loved. Other mythical creatures involved

**Rating: **T

**WARNING:** Some things are taken from both the Twilight and Blue Blood Series.

**Disclaimer:** Oh yea I don't have to do a disclaimer because besides the things you recognize from the Twilight and Blue Blood series its all mine!

**November 24, 1918**

**Lydia's POV**

After I peeked into Lizzie's dream she began to talk to me alittle more. But she still gave nothing of what she was or who that blond boy was away. It was two days later that another Voice went through my mind

_'Lydia come to New York.'_ The voice of Charles Washington, The Eldest of the Elders of The Committee, rang through my head.

_'Well it appears that I'm on my way to New York.' _I told Lizzie.

_'Why?'_ She asked curiously.

_'The Committee wishes for my presence there.'_ I told her.

_'Oh,'_ she replied sadly I could feel the door close slightly. I booked my stay on the S.S. Eclipse to New York, and got ready to begin my voyage. It would take two weeks for it to reach New York. It was two weeks of torture! I hate staying on boats as I'm surrounded by humans I could not prey on, and no animals to substitute them with. I stayed in my cabin mostly with Lizzie teasing me with her imagination! Her picturing me feeding, have I mentioned that she annoys me? Well after two long, horrible, ghastly, terrible, unbearable weeks aboard that vessel, with barley any food and no sleep. The first thing I did was killed something, I forgot what it was. I think it was human, but I'm not sure. It could have been a ninja,.. or Bigfoot,... or a bear,... or a... NINJA!!!!!!!!! it was a ninja I'm sure of it. So sad I didn't even get to know him, or her... pity. Anyway, so I went to the headquarters for The Committee, expecting to see my big brother waiting for me there. Oh I couldn't _wait_ to see Noa-No, I've missed him SO much. As I walked through the doors I shut the door of my mind to Elizabeth and was very disappointed to not be immediately hugged by Noah. Instead I was greeted by Fredrick, a red-coat, or personal assistant to The Elders.

"Good day Miss Van Alen. How was your vacation?" he asked politely.

"Very well Fredrick. Now have you seen Noah around?" I asked

"Umm, I think The Elders wish to see you now Miss."He said leading me up to their meeting room. I followed behind him, through the halls of the mansion, until we reached the gold-plated double doors. He opened them and ushered me in, closing the door behind me. I looked at The Elders' meeting table, only seeing the 5 black cloaks of the Elders, Noah's green-cloak nowhere in sight.

"Ah, Lydia do sit down." The Eldest of The Elders Charles Washington told me gesturing to the empty chair in front of him.

"Of course sir." I sat down waiting for them to continue.

"Lydia, We have very grave news to tell you." Elder Stephen Mosley spoke.

"What would that be sir?" I asked.

"Noah, your 'brother', has been killed." Elder Orion Popwell spoke.

"What? Why?" I asked in a whisper, shock and disbelief flowing through my veins.

"He was sent on his mission to kill the youngest member of the Austen Witch Clan. He didn't kill her, he changed her." Elder William Henley continued.

"What? No, Noah Wouldn't do that!" I told them angry that they would suggest such a thing of my Noa-No.

"Its true, he admitted to it. He 'fell in love with her'" Elder George Keynes continued.

"Who_ are_ you talking about because it is not my brother." I told them.

"But alas it was my sweet. Our assassins killed him themselves. I'm sorry Liddy." Eldest of The Elders, Elder Washington said. At that moment memories of my beloved brother flashed through my mind, breaking the door to Elizabeth.

_~Flashback#1~_

_I saw my eyes opening, everything clearer than it ever was. I sat up afraid of what was happening, of where I was. I looked around and saw the most gorgeous man I've ever laid eyes on. He was in a forest green-cloak, he looked in me in the eyes and smiled._

_"Good Morning Beautiful, your awake." He spoke, his voice as beautiful as his body._

_"Who are you?" I asked._

_"Noah McCarty, and you are Lydia Van Alen am I correct?" He asked_

_"Yes, but how did?..." I was confused. He chuckled lightly_

_"The Committee has chosen you. I was sent to find you, change you, and teach you our ways." he explained_

_"Our ways? What do you mean?" I asked_

_"Lydia,.." he said leaning down toward me "Your a vampire."_

_~Endflashback#1~_

_~Flashback#2~_

_"Noah I've never felt this way about anyone before." I confessed to him. We were at our Villa in Venice, Italy, three years after I had been bitten. We had just been separated for the first time, for two long months._

_"I know what you mean, I've never been this close to anyone before. When I was away, You were all I could think of my dear Lydia." He said pulling me close to him caressing my cheek._

_"I think that I've fallen in love with you." We confess at the same time, we tend to be in sync with each other. We lean in, our lips touching for the first time, we kissed passionately for a few moments. As we pulled apart I look into his eyes and he looks into mine. _

_"Oh my that was not what I imagined." I said_

_"Like kissing my sister. God that was odd." We pulled apart laughing_

_"Not that it wasn't enjoyable..." I said before he cut me off. _

_"Very enjoyable" he agreed_

_"Just,... never will it happen again" I said_

_"I know, I feel the same, Liddy Kitty." He said opening his arms for me to hug him._

_"I as well Noa-No." I walked forward until I was in his arms, hugging him._

_"So would you like to be my 'sister'?" he asked in a joking voice but seriousness laid under it._

_"Why OF COURSE brother dear!" I exclaimed in the same tone. We linked arms and laughing walked back into our Venice Villa._

_~Endflashback#2~_

_~Flashback#3~_

_One hundred and Seven years after that,... experience Noah and I were in New York and Noah was receiving his latest mission. He walked out of the room and towards me._

_"So your going away again Noa-No?" I asked putting on my puppy-dog eyes for him._

_"Sorry Liddy-Kitty but they need me to finish off the Austen Witch Clan, apparently they are getting too powerful for The Committee's liking. But there is no need to worry, oh sister of mine, for I'll be finished with this mission in no time at all." He said hugging me._

_"Well all right then." I said hugging him back. As we separated I asked him the usual question. "So we'll be meeting in Venice after your mission is complete?" _

_"Yes, my dear, I'll send you a message. Where will you be staying?" He asked_

_"I think I'll go relax in the Caribbean. I haven't been there since Jack's death." I said sadly speaking of my dead lover._

_"Ah,.. Yes,... Captain Sparrow of the Black Pearl,.... I never liked him." He said joking with me._

_"Well then I disown you as my brother." I said turning away from him, sticking my nose in the air._

_"Aww,... is Liddy Kitty mad that Noa-No didn't like her boy-toy?"_

_"Yes." I said defiantly, nodding for added effect._

_"Well okay than, love you sister, but I must be going." He said grabbing his luggage and walking towards the door._

_"NNNOOOOOO!" I exclaimed turning around and ran to hug him goodbye. He laughed._

_"Ha, I knew I'd win, I always do you know." He said smiling_

_"Yes you do but, oh bugger, never mind. I love you Noa-No." I said kissing his cheek. He smiled._

_"Love you too Liddy Kitty." He returned the kiss on my cheek and left._

_~Endflashback#3~ _

Lydia ran as fast as she could to a secluded area on the outskirts of New York, where she collapsed dry-sobbing her eyes out. But her mind was soon taken over by Elizabeth's memories.

**Elizabeth's POV**

When Lydia had walked into what I assumed was 'The Committee' building, I felt for the first time, her shut the door to her mind. I sat in a clearing for a grand total of 30 minutes before I felt her door crumble and her memories flow threw like never before. I suddenly saw Lydia in many situations with the person she called her brother, My Noah. When her memories stopped, my door crumbled.

_~Flashback#1~_

_I was walking down the street, back to my house. My arms loaded with bags from the bakery. I could barely see over the them. What I had expect to happen since I left the bakery finally did, I tripped. And since I was on a rather crowded street I couldn't use my magic. I closed my eyes, waiting for impact, but it never came. Two strong, cold arms had caught me. I looked up and in to the eyes of truly the most gorgeous man I had ever laid my eyes on. _

_"Oh My I'm so sorry are you okay?" He ask me worried._

_"No, no I'm fine, really." I reply nervous, slightly wobbly in the knees._

_"Are you sure?" He asks_

_"Yes." I said blushing_

_"Here let me help you with those..."_

_"No really its okay..."_

_"No I insist." He said smiling_

_"O-Okay then." I said giving a nervous giggle._

_"My name is Noah McCarty by the way, may I ask yours?" _

_"Elizabeth Nicole." I replied smiling. Already half in love with him._

_~Endof flashback#1~_

_~Flashback#2~_

_I was so nervous, I was about to tell Noah, the love of my life, that I was a witch. I looked up at the stars, they always calmed me down for they're beauty always amazed me. _

_"Lizzie?" He asked_

_"Noah." I replied. He came over and hugged me. _

_"Happy 17th birthday." He said handing me a rapped box._

_"For me?" _

_"Of course." I unwrapped it carefully, to see a velvet rectangular box. I looked up at him, he was smiling widely. I bit my lip and opened it to see a gorgeous pearl necklace with matching earrings!_

_"Noah, oh Noah you shouldn't have!" I said looking at the obviously expensive gift. "This is too much."_

_"Nothing is too much when it comes to you love." He said taking my hand in his. He pulled me close to him. "May I?" he asked reaching for the necklace. I nodded. He gently took the necklace from the box and indicated for me to turn around. I complied. He put the necklace on me, I felt his always cold hands against my skin. I couldn't take it anymore, I had to tell him._

_"Noah, I need to tell you something." I turned to him._

_"And I need to tell you something too my love." He said holding me at arms length from him. "Why don't you go first?" He said_

_"I- I'm the youngest member of the Austen Witch Clan." I told him, his hands left my arms as if they were just burnt. "I'm sorry I know that I should of told you from the beginning but I- I just love you so much and...." I began to say quickly_

_"Lizzie..." He tried cutting me off but I went on as if I had not heard him._

_".... I just didn't want you to leave..."_

_"... Lizzie, I'm..."" He tried again._

_".... but it was no use for your going to leave me now and..." I started to cry._

_"ELIZABETH!" He yelled startling me. He whipped the tears from my eyes._

_"Yes?" I asked tentatively._

_"I'm a vampire, I was sent by The Committee to kill you, except I didn't know that you were... __**you**__." He confessed._

_"But Noah I..." I started confused._

_"I still love you, My Lizzie. But how are we going to do this because,.... If you wish to still be with me,... then I wish to still be with you." He said looking me in the eyes, trying to convey the love he felt._

_"I still love you too Noah, and I still wish to be with you." I replied certain of my decision. He smiled and kissed me passionately._

_"Then,... We shall be together." He whispered as we pulled apart._

_~Endofflashback#2~_

_~Flashback#3~_

_I was sitting in my room waiting for My Noah. We had been meeting for the last few weeks discussing what we would do if The Committee ever found out. I was reading a book, Pride & Prejudice by Jane Austen, I wonder if she's a relative..._

_"Elizabeth." Noah had just burst into my room without a warning, looking at him, my breath caught, as it always did even after these few months of knowing him._

_"Yes?" I asked breathlessly._

_"They know, we have to act now!." he said looking me in the eyes. I began to panic._

_"Well what are we going to do?" I asked frightened. He looked frightened as well for a moment, then suddenly determined, He looked me strait in the eyes. _

_"There is nothing else I can do Lizzie, but this..." He trailed off and leaned forward, sinking his teeth into my neck. My eyes widened, white-hot pain shot through my body and I screamed. I felt myself being picked up and someone running with me. I felt nothing but pain for the next 72 hours. When the pain finally subsided and I awoke. I looked up into the eyes of My Noah, I could see him clearer than ever before, And I thought he looked beautiful before!_

_"Noah?" I asked _

_"My Love, I am so sorry! I beg for your forgiveness! There was nothing else I could do I'm sorry." He said despair in his eyes._

_"I forgive you My Noah."_

_~Endofflashback#3~_

At that moment I realized that Lydia and I had more in common then I thought...


	5. Note

**I Am not sure i will be writing often**

**I am depressed because i just moved schools and left every1 **

**behind...**

**If you all really like my stories**

**and want me to continue**

**Then please comment so ill feel loved and i feel like yall like my stories**

**Thanks,**

**Jamie'sBlueEyedBaby**


End file.
